


Powerplay

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Parody, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-20
Updated: 2009-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-30 05:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: A Malfoy diva and a snarky Potions Master argue over who gets to bottom!  Or, who gets to top!  Part One of a series of related oneshots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

We own nothing Harry Potter. We make no money from this story.

 

We couldn't resist! 

Pure smut PWP! Enjoy!

And don't forget to review!

 

****************************

 

Powerplay

 

****************************

 

 

"Really, Severus old chap, _must_ you choose the seediest places possible for our assignations?" Lucius Malfoy said imperiously. He cast a disparaging eye about the less than luxurious and more than shabby room.

 

"Why Lucius, I thought you liked coming down out of your gilded tower to slum with the hoi polloi," Severus Snape said silkily, cocking a dark brow, "Certainly that was the impression I obtained during our weekend in Birmingham."

 

Lucius cocked his own brow and looked about as if he hadn't heard his companion.

 

"Or that roadside motel in the States."

 

Lucius looked away hurriedly.

 

"Or that trailer park... need I go on?" Severus grinned evilly, noting the hint of pink that stained the porcelain cheeks of the other man.

 

" _Ahem_ " Lucius peered icily down his aristocratic nose at Severus. "Yes, and you _loathe_ the luxury I treat you to, don't you?" he snapped, tone matching his glare.

 

"Not at all," Severus shrugged nonchalantly, "I enjoy your little treats, I admit it freely. After all, I am simply a poor half blood schoolmaster. Part of your slumming," he added pointedly. 

 

"Don't be like that, Severus," Lucius wheedled, "you take all the fun out of it, Old Boy!"

 

"You make me ill, you realise that, don't you?" Severus drawled, unperturbed.

 

"Too rich for your pedestrian tastes?" Lucius snickered.

 

"That godawful concoction you put on your hair is too rich for my tastes!" Severus sneered indignantly.

 

"And yet you cannot help yourself, can you?" Lucius countered with a smirk, "at least you appreciate real beauty."

 

"Real beauty," Severus snorted, "the only real beauty you possess is when you are underneath me screaming for more. Which, by the way, is why we're here. On the bed."

 

"Pardon me?" Lucius enquired, "I do believe you're mistaken there, my little Slytherin. It is my turn to top."

 

"Not this again," Severus sighed, rolling his eyes. "You do this everytime, Lucius and it's getting boring. _Old Man_ ," he added evilly, "It is my turn to top. I recall no agreement that we switched. My room, my rules, hence..." he waved for the other to settle onto the sheets.

 

"I don't think so!" Lucius drawled.

 

"You are not required to think," Seveus said, "you are only required to acquiesce. Preferably with arse in air."

 

Lucius frowned. "As crudely put as ever, but you are quite wrong, Severus. It is you who will be upended, not I."

 

"Huge dick," Severus snapped, motioning to himself, "tight arse!" He motioned to Lucius. "You do the maths. Of course I will be fucking you." 

 

"I beg to differ, dear Severus," Lucius said imperiously, 'If there is to be any fucking done here, it will be _me_ fucking _you_."

 

"Over my dead body..."

 

"Hmm, necrophilia has never appealed, but, if you insist!"

 

"Oh stop being such a diva, Lucius," Severus sighed, "the _only_ reason you object to bottoming is because you don't want to muss your hair. That aside, you are at this moment salivating at the thought of being properly reamed and you know it! Here, I'll even let you ride me, and then you won't mess up your hair so much. Fair?"

 

Lucius gripped his cane and stamped his elegantly shod foot, whining, "Malfoys do not bottom!"

 

"Oh?" Severus smirked superiorly, "I seem to remember a time in France....."

 

"Well...that was Gay Paree," Lucius said primly, "it.....does things to one....."

 

"Gay is right, Severus snorted, "but I also remember a time in Italy," he added in amusement, enjoying the other man's pathetic attempts at denial.

 

"And Spain..." Severus went on gleefully, noting that rather appealing pink colour slowly returning to his lover's cheeks. " _Twice_ in Tokyo..."

 

"Oh alright!" Lucius pouted, once again stamping his foot in annoyance. "I will admit...I..... _may_ have.....enjoyed those times...."

 

" _May_ have?" Severus chortled merrily, "you screamed for more so loudly you _broke_ the Silencing spells!"

 

Lucius felt the heat of a full on blush spread over his face and narrowed his grey eyes angrily. "Oh and I suppose that all _your_ begging to 'Fuck me, Lucius, fuck me _raw_ ' was your way of expressing how much you _didn't_ want my cock up your tight ass?" he enquired cuttingly.

 

" _That_ is beside the point," Severus said primly, although he could feel his own pale face heating up.

 

"Of course it is," Lucius purred maliciously, grey eyes glinting. 

 

"On the bed," Severus commanded.

 

Lucius smiled and hurried to the bed. He hoped that to Severus it might look as if he'd capitulated, but he was doing nothing of the sort. He settled on his back on the bed, and undid his trousers, letting his erection poke enticingly out of the gap.

 

Severus swallowed and swiped a tongue over his lips.

 

"Anything you want?" Lucius smirked, running one hand over his shirt to rub at a nipple, and letting the other idly walk down his thighs and squeeze his swollen cock.

 

Severus swallowed again. He opened his mouth and tried to snark, but he panted in the middle, "Hmm, nine out of ten .... Lucius. T-too blatant."

 

He walked eagerly to the bed and placed one hand next to the blond's head. He leaned down and savaged the older man's lips, tugging the lower one into his mouth and laving it with his tongue. Lucius' hands left his body and twined in Severus' hair, pulling him more firmly into contact with his mouth.

 

Lucius gripped Severus firmly and rolled the younger wizard under him. He rocked his freed prick against the other man's dark robes, feeling the huge cock trapped there.

 

The teacher casually slid one hand into Lucius' hair and then with a wicked twist of his fingers, mussed it deliberately.

 

"You bastard!" Lucius shrieked, pushing off and rushing to the bathroom to repair the damage done.

 

Whilst Lucius cast spells and muttered unkind things about Severus' parentage, that man was undressing and placing his wand close at hand, ready for easy use. He pumped his massive dick, enjoying the wetness that dribbled down the sides, easing his palm's movement.

 

When Lucius returned, blond hair gleaming and immaculate, he stopped, mouth gaping, as he took in the sight.

 

"Anything you want?" Severus smirked, running his freehand up to pinch a nipple and squeeze his throbbing cock.

 

Lucus practically tripped over his trousers in his hurry to get out of them. Severus bit back a smile and played with his foreskin, pulling on it until he was sure Lucius' eyes were going to fall out of his head.

 

He smirked and opened his legs, letting his lover easily see his heavy balls, and lower... he rolled his hips up, exposing his entrance.

 

A growl from Lucius was Severus' only warning before he was being jumped upon and a magically slicked finger was being inserted into his tight pucker.

 

Severus lay back and enjoyed the feeling of being filled. As big as his cock was, and it was HUGE, and as much as he enjoyed plowing into Lucius, he did enjoy a good plundering himself.

 

He spread his thighs further, indicating that a second finger would be appropriate, which Lucius obliged with, wriggling it in and stroking Severus' insides until he was biting his lip.

 

"Cock!" Severus gasped, making Lucius smirk with triumph. "Suck. Want to. suck. cock." 

 

Severus ass was empty and his mouth was full before he could gag out "Mrphn'th mlls*!!" around the thick pole impaling his throat.

 

Lucius rocked his hips roughly into Severus' mouth, speeding his thrusts up when one of Severus' digits wormed its way into his twitching ass. Within four minutes, Lucius had three fingers parked up his ass and was ramming himself, his dick deep down the other man's throat, his balls bouncing off of Severus' chin.

 

He threw his head back, tidiness of the blond locks forgotten, and screamed, shattering the glasses beside the beds.

 

His dick popped free, as did the fingers within him, and Severus croaked, "Always such a diva!" 

 

He put his hands on Lucius' hips and manoeuvred the man further down, so that he was sitting astride Severus' thighs.

 

Lucius rubbed his ass against the wet dick, groaning with pleasure. But then he smoothly lifted free and quickly made his way to his pile of clothes. Within thirty seconds he was back, carrying his cane.

 

He reached for Severus' wand and hurriedly cast a spell. He slid back into place, back to Severus, and nudged the legs apart before he thrust the cane into his partner.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Severus yelped, writhing.

 

Before he was thrown off completely, Lucius sat down on the huge prick and began riding it like Severus was a bucking Dragon. He leaned forward, moaning at the altered position within and gripped the cane firmly. He timed his hips' movments with those of his cane, shoving it within Severus as he slammed his body down, allowing the other no room to squirm away from his penetration.

 

Severus whimpered, fingers digging deeply into pale skin, and he lunged up, reaming the tight ass whilst his own as was pounded by his friend's wooden cane.

 

Squealing at a particularly deep and vicious thrust, Severus came. Above him, Lucius threw his head back and hit new, painful heights on the soprano scale, shattering all the windows like the true diva he was.

 

Severus slumped onto the bed, barely able to groan as his cock was freed from its hot, wet prison, and his ass was relieved of its hard presence.

 

"So," he gasped after Lucius had collapsed beside him, " _that's_ why you always carry that wretched thing!"

 

********************************

*"Merlin's balls!!

 

Remember to hit that little review button and tell us what you think!


End file.
